In recent years, automatically driven vehicles equipped with driving assistance devices have been developed. Such automatically driven vehicles, on the basis of images and position information obtained from various sensors that are mounted on the vehicle, carry out automated driving to a destination along a previously set route while avoiding obstacles, without depending on operations of the vehicle occupant.
A driving assistance device for an electric vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-112932. A configuration is provided such that, during automated driving of the electric vehicle to a destination, the driving assistance device selects a charging location in accordance with the need for charging, and sets a route to the charging location (refer to paragraphs [0031], [0047], [0048] of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-112932). In the event there is a stopover, setting of the stopover point is carried out in advance by the vehicle occupant (see paragraph [0063] and FIG. 5 of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-112932).